devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyrie
TGS 2018 - Sep 22, 2018 Livestream |katakana = キリエ |species = Human |status = Alive |fam1 = Credo (Older brother; Deceased) |significant others = Nero (Love interest) |affiliation1 = Devil May Cry |former aff1 = Order of the Sword |former occ1 = Songstress for the Festival of the Blade |game1 = Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune |game2 = Devil May Cry 4 |game3 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare |game4 = Devil May Cry 5 (voice only) |actor1 = Stephanie Sheh (English; DMC4, DMC5) |actor2 = Saori Hayami (Japanese; DMC4SE, DMC5) |mocap1 = Laura Napoli (DMC4) |music1 = Out of Darkness (DMC4) }} Kyrie ( ) is a supporting character first appearing in Devil May Cry 4. Born and raised in Fortuna where she spent most of her days, she is the younger sister of the leader of the Order of the Sword's Holy Knights, Credo, and songstress for the Festival of the Sword. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, as well as his love interest''Devil May Cry 4,'' Character — Kyrie: "Kind and loyal, Kyrie is trusted by everyone. She is renowned for her musical ability, and has earned her the coveted role of songstress for the Festival of the Blade. Having accepted Nero into her family, their relationship can resemble that of brother, friend, and lover all in one." . The love between Kyrie and Nero seems to have started before the events of Devil May Cry 4, but their love is used as a major plot point on several occasions during the game against Nero. Etymology The Kýrie, eléison ("Lord, have mercy" in Greek) is the first part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It was traditionally sung in Greek and was later translated into Latin. Appearance Kyrie has auburn hair that is normally worn back with a gold and white beret. At the midpoint of the game, Kyrie wears her hair down, reaching several inches past her collarbone. Her bangs are worn short and parted, with most of it swooping over her right eye and several strains swooping over her left eye. She also has longer strains of hair from her bangs that frame her face that are about the length of her nose. She has hazel eyes, appearing brown at the center and fading into a moss green at the outer rim of her iris. Her skin is also fairly pale. She was noted as being, "beautiful" by Nico in her journal entry about Kyrie. Her attire in Devil May Cry 4 is a white dress worn traditionally during the Festival of the Blade by women part of the Order of the Sword. While not a knight, Kyrie's position in the festival is highly regarded as essential in order for the ceremony to commence, much like how hymns of worship open a religious sermon in church. The dress features a cream colored chest piece, framed in black fabric and ribbed. The cuffs of the dress are also in the same cream color. Black buttons with intricate rose engravings run from her collar bone done to her décolletage. The black framing is also found around her arms. Below the buttons is the sigil found commonly among members of the Order of the Sword and the worshipers of Sparda. Intricate gold patterns decorate her sleeves and along the seams of the dress. The pattern features the same sigil. To finish her attire, Kyrie wears knee high brown boots with gold trimming. Kyrie's makeup is kept fairly simple. Her lips are nude, but appear to be glossy with a faint pink hue. Her nails are long and delicate, having no visible color to them but are in the style of a French manicure. During her song Out of Darkness, Kyrie is wearing traditional jewelry. The headpiece is gold and intricate, with swirling carvings and cutouts found in it's design. The headpiece is akin to Sparda's horns in his demonic visage. She also wears golden dangling earrings with a blue gem dangling from each end. Over her arms, she wears a black lace shawl with intricate patterning, akin to the red shawl Eva wears in the same fashion. At the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, Nero gifts Kyrie a golden necklace, featuring a seraphic-like, albeit with four wings instead of six, central piece with a red crystal held in place by two overlapping wings. Kyrie loses this necklace after Nero fights Agnus but is given the necklace back by Nero at the end of the game when he puts it on her. Personality Most people who meet Kyrie would typically describe her as a saint. She is kind, perhaps to a fault, and very caring towards everyone around her. During the opening of Devil May Cry 4 when Nero goes to leave during prayer, Kyrie is momentarily annoyed (due to Nero claiming "all of this preaching is putting me to sleep" something quite rude to state in a place of worship) but is quickly found to be worried about Nero when something is seemingly bothering him. She is also shown to cherish gifts and becoming quite dishearten as Nero's gift to her was knocked out of his hand during the panic of Sanctus' apparent death. After everything has settled down, Kyrie finds his gift - a gold seraphic necklace - and wears it happily for Nero. When seeing others in danger, Kyrie is the first to act and put herself in harms way to protect those around her, despite having having no powers or abilities. She rushed to protect Credo, albeit scared, and without much concern for her own well-being. She also instinctively went to help Nero against his fight with Dante but was held back by Credo. Despite the large case Red Queen is stored in, Kyrie brings it to Nero's side, claiming "she years for your touch" before Nero takes it into his own hand to open - showing how much Kyrie wants to help even if she isn't as strong or as physically capable as those around her. She also deeply cares about Nero's well-being, reminding him to take care of himself due to a previous injury still recovering. Kyrie is shown to detest the sight of blood and carnage, shuttering at the sight of the citizens of Fortuna being slaughter by demons, however, it doesn't stop her from acting and helping others escape. During this time she, once again, put herself in harms way but this protect a child from Scarecrow this time. While it isn't clear if it was the Devil Bringer that made her cry out or if it was the sight of seeing her brother injured at the hands of Nero, Kyrie was surprised. When Nero approaches her to explain what happened, she backs up away from him shuttering - afraid of Nero's actions - asking him, "why.. why did you do this?". When told Nero was a demon, Kyrie is surprised but is more concerned with Agnus revealing a sword and using Kyrie as a shield against Nero. Despite everything, Kyrie still cares for Nero, calling his name after his fight with Agnus and inside of The Savior by reaching for Nero and smiling reassuringly at him. Kyrie is shown to be ever patient and loyal, especially of those involving all matters of the heart. Ever since Credo's death, she took it upon herself to stay by Nero's side, and left the Order of the Sword to be a part of Nero's branch of Devil May Cry. However, she doesn't join any of Nero's actions, preferring to stay home and look after the orphanage they operate. Background ''Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune Kyrie was born and raised in the city of Fortuna. She is the younger sister of Credo (the leader of the Order of the Sword's Holy Knights), and songstress for the Festival of the Sword. Kyrie is also the childhood friend and love interest of Nero. The three of them grew up as a family. Kyrie and Credo's parents were killed by demons during an undetermined point in time. At some point, a number of demons appeared suddenly from the Mitis Forest and attacked the city. During this incident, Kyrie was injured but would later recover completely. Devil May Cry 4 At the beginning of the game she is seen singing Out of Darkness at an Order of the Sword gathering, occasionally glancing at the empty pew where Nero is supposed to be. Nero appears just before the song ends, and he hands her a small gift as she comes to sit beside him while Sanctus explains the history of Sparda's rebellion against Mundus and his demon brethren. As the people begin to pray, Dante crashes in and shoots Sanctus, causing widespread panic which briefly separates Nero from Kyrie. She drops the gift given to her in the confusion, and it is quickly trampled. As Dante approaches her brother Credo, Kyrie is knocked down and cowers in fear before Nero comes to her rescue. Credo orders Nero to hold off the assassin while he takes Kyrie to safety and fetches help. After Nero's skirmish with the Devil Hunter, Kyrie brings him his custom sword. While he prepares it for battle, she locates the contents of her package - a necklace - and puts it on. Afterwards, she goes with Credo as Nero investigates the demon uprising that Dante reportedly caused. .]] Kyrie is not seen for a long while until she is brought to the duel between her brother and Nero by Agnus. Here, she discovers Nero's Devil Bringer arm that he had been hiding from her. Scared and confused, she does not resist as Agnus captures her and flees the scene. Later on, she is seen as a captive in some kind of magic cage in Agnus's room, where Nero attempts to rescue her. Just when it seems as if Nero has won, as the newly resurrected Sanctus enters the scene, stops him, and takes Kyrie away. Nero strikes out with rage as he tries to break free from the Bianco Angelos that attempt to stall him. He reaches out to grab her, but is only just able to grasp her necklace instead. Sanctus then takes Kyrie to The Savior, where she is absorbed into its head. This is a ploy by Sanctus to lure Nero into joining her in forming The Savior's core; when Nero refuses, Sanctus and Nero battles. Nero almost wins, but Sanctus makes Kyrie to appear in his place, causing Nero to falter and allowing Sanctus to defeat him. Kyrie is not seen again until the last mission where she is being kept deep inside of the core of the Savior in a fleshy prison. Nero comes to her rescue and promptly defeats Sanctus Diabolica. The madman threatens to kill her if he advances further, but Nero tosses the Yamato to the false prophet to distract him, then slams him into a wall with the Devil Bringer. With a swift cut from the Yamato, Nero frees Kyrie and impales Sanctus, killing him. Nero escapes the confines of the Savior with Kyrie safe and sound. Sanctus returns as the False Savior, but Nero quickly attends to the matter by pulverizing the twisted visage of the statue while Dante and Kyrie watch. After settling matters with Dante, Nero approaches Kyrie cautiously, unsure of how she will react to his demonic powers. She responds by taking his Devil Bringer in her hands and expresses her desire to be with him, regardless of his nature. The two almost exchange a kiss, but some Scarecrows show up to interrupt the moment. Kyrie patiently waits for Nero as he attends to the matter. After the post-battle credits, Kyrie and Nero watch some birds fly over the city, with Kyrie taking the Devil Bringer in her hand. In ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, the ending cutscene for the Lady/Trish campaign shows the two girls, accompanied by Dante, arriving at the scene where Nero and Kyrie are about to kiss, while the kiss is not shown on-screen, the dialogue of the trio implies that this time there was no abrupt interruption. ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare After the Order of the Sword incident, Kyrie started living with Nero and together formed a new branch of Devil May Cry in Fortuna. While Kyrie never attended any of the jobs they received, she monitored the phones for Nero. Eventually, Kyrie and Nero became the owners of an orphanage and Kyrie became one of the soul providers for the orphanage along with Nero's help of course. In time, the branch in Fortuna was closed due to the lack of demon activity within the city and Nero went mobile with the assistance of the gunsmith Nico.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 In a flashback Nero is having, both he and Nico are repairing and making improvements to the Devil May Cry RV while Kyrie is preparing dinner for the three of them. When suddenly, a mysterious cloaked demon attacks Nero, in his panic Nero yells for Kyrie to go back inside (possibly implying she came to check on Nero after hearing him talking to someone in the garage). Once Nero's arm is removed and the mysterious stranger has left via through a portal created by the Yamato, Kyrie runs to him and comforts him. Later in the game, after Nero finds out about Vergil and his relation to him, he calls Kyrie in search for help on how to handle the whole situation, stating that he had nothing as a child, and that Kyrie and Credo were everything to him, and now suddenly he has a family (being that of Dante and Vergil). Kyrie responds to him saying that Nero has always known what was the right thing to do, which gives him the confidence he needed to face Vergil at the top of the Qliphoth. Character File ''Devil May Cry 4 ;Character - Kyrie :A young woman who has treated Nero, an orphan, like family since they were both children. Her devout and kind nature has earned her the trust of those around her. She's also a skilled singer and, as such, was selected to be the songstress for the Festival of the Blade. Her exact relationship with Nero is unclear, at once being his family, friend, and even lover. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Profiles - Kyrie :Every once in a while you'll meet a lady so kind people call her a living saint. Well, I can safely say that in all my years on God's green earth, I ain't never met a girl that fit the bill like this here Kyrie. :These days you can find her looking after the little ones in an orphanage on Fortuna. After all the awful things that went down on that island, it's safe to say she's just about the only thing holding them poor folks together. :And don't get me started on how beautiful she is. She'd be beating the boys back with a stick if it wasn't for Nero. Don't know what a sweet girl like that's doing with a punk like him, but hey... ain't none of my business. Different strokes, I reckon. Appearances in Other Media Teppen Kyrie is featured in two unlockable cards, one being of unit type and the other being of action type. Both are green cards. Quotes Trivia *The lures used by Bael & Dagon in Devil May Cry 4 were made using Kyrie's nude model.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.127 *Stephanie Sheh, Kyrie's voice actress, also plays Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Eureka in Eureka Seven. In both, Johnny Yong Bosch, Nero's voice actor, plays her love interests, Ichigo Kurosaki and Renton Thurston respectively. Kyrie's dress is also similar to Orihime's once she is captured by the Arrancars and in Ulquiorra's care. *In the description of the Devil Breaker "Sweet Surrender" Kyrie is noted as the sole reason the arm was crafted. In the description it reads: "A Devil Breaker made with Kyrie in mind. The pliable materials are gentle on the skin, and it vibrates to sooth away pain." Possibly implying Kyrie suffered from an injury that continues to cause her pain well into Devil May Cry 5 from Devil May Cry 4, or to help with pain brought on from the rambunctious children at the orphanage she volunteers at as seen in Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare. References de:Kyrie es:Kyrie Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Female Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters